Dark's Daughter
by lovelyhanna
Summary: Hermione Grange is the perfect Gryffindor right? She is brave, intelligent, loyal, and has the best of friends. But what if all of that was not the real Hermione? Her friends are not her friends and she is loyal only to who will benifit her. Hermione is not who everyone thinks she is, so who is she? NOTE this is a redo of my earlier work the dark lords daughter
1. And it Begins

"I HATE YOU MY LORD!" this was heard echoing throughout the halls of Slytherin manor. The shout in question came from an unlikely source – the most faithful death eater of Lord Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange – well that was her public name, her real name was Bellatrix Slytherine. Why would this shout come from her you ask, well it is a common thing to be said to the father of your child during child birth.

"Just a little bit more my dear." The healer told her. Who is this healer one would wonder, why it is Bella's sister Narcissa Malfoy. Most people did not know that she was a trained healer and that was what Voldemort wanted.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Bella shouted at Voldemort who was by her side.

"Come now my dear, it takes two to make a baby." He calmly told her. Well he was calm on the outside, but on the inside he was shaking with fear. **There is a reason Bella is my most trusted death eater and wife. If she followed through with any of these threats I might need all of my Horcruxes just to make it to my child's first birthday!**

"With all due respect my Lord, that is not helping!" Narcissa shouted.

"All right I will keep quiet for the moment, but remember Bella told me she only wanted you to help her with our child, so she better make it." What would be surprising to quite a few people is that Lord Voldemort wants children. As an only child growing up in a orphanage he became enchanted with the idea of a large family. Therefore this moment was absolutely terrifying for him. Not only was his child in danger during birth but also his wife. If anyone asked him though he would deny it.

"How is it going my Lord?" This was said by the only spy who was trusted by both sides in the war, Severus Snape.

"Fine, just fine Severus. In a little bit my child will be among us." Voldemort said with a small grin on his face.

"HELLO WOMAN GIVING BIRTH HERE! SHUT UP!" Bella shouted finally fed up with all the talking going on around her as she was experiencing pain worse than the cruciatus curse. But at that moment the most wonderful, or horrifying depending on your point of view, sound was heard. That of a baby's wail.

"It's a girl Bella, my Lord." Narcissa said smiling and crying at the sight of her niece. She had her father's dark brown hair with a hint that she might inherit her mother's uncontrollable hair. Her eyes were like all babies as they were blue, but in a couple of days they would be Bella's dark black eyes, but like her father when she felt strong emotions they would turn red. She was the most beautiful baby that anyone had ever seen, especially to her parents.

"What is her name my lord?" Severus asked.

"What do you think Bella?" Voldemort asked his wife curious about what she wanted to name their daughter as that was the one thing they never discussed strangely.

"Cassiopeia my Lord." Bella replied wanting to keep with the Black's tradition of naming after stars and constellations.

"I like it. Cassiopeia Hermione Slytherin. Heiress to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin." Voldemort said proudly.

"And the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor." Bella interrupted. What most people do not know is that the Black family was related to every family of the founders except Slytherin.

"Why did you not tell me this Bella?" Voldemort asked dangerously calm. He could not allow any of his death eaters to have secrets from him, especially secrets of this magnitude.

"It is a family secret my Lord, only when we have a child with our spouse are we allowed to tell them." Bella replied fearful of her Lord and husband's anger, but it was built in to the Black family magic not to tell anyone or they would be disinherited. In the wizarding world the worst thing in the world is to be disinherited. The family magic is what gave them their magic and physical appearances. This was actually the reason they did not like muggle-borns, they were essentially creating their family's magic and had no fear of being disinherited.

"Is it in the family magic Bellatrix?" Voldemort replied.

"Yes my Lord." At that moment Cassiopeia began to cry as she was quite hungry.

"Hush my little princess. Don't you cry. For you will be the queen of all." Voldemort began to sing to calm her down.

From that point forward Voldemort, Bella, and Cassiopeia were the perfect family. Voldemort dotted on Cassiopeia like the proud father he was, and Bella tried her hardest to make it so Cassiopeia was not entirely spoiled while trying to spoil her herself. Everything was wonderful until one day Severus brought news that would forever impact their family.

"My Lord I have news." Severus spoke coming into the throne room where the family was.

"What is it Severus?" Voldemort asked while tickling Cassiopeia's stomach.

"There is a prophecy."


	2. The First Meeting

If there was one thing all the children in Little Whinging, Surrey it would be that Hermione Granger was weird. It was the type of weird where when they were little they tried to bully her – they learned rather quickly not to, and taught those who came latter. It was also the type of weird where everyone stayed far away as not to catch the weirdness – later the smarter ones realized that was impossible, but still kept avoiding her. Now as to what made her weird, well they didn't quite know. They knew that if she was mad things would catch on fire – if she was mad at a person they might catch on fire. They knew she was constantly reading huge books with strange titles like psychology. But the thing that truly made her weird was that her eyes would sometimes turn red.

The teachers and parents on the other hand thought Hermione Granger was adorable. She had dark brown curly hair – unfortunately with a lot of frizz due to not having the right shampoo and conditioner – honey brown eyes, and pale delicate skin like porcelain. With such an adorable child one would assume their parents would constantly dote on them, but it was the opposite. They were never there. They never came for parent teacher conferences, instead it was little Hermione who came to talk about her behavior – which was always perfect when the teachers were around. The parents never saw them either – unless it was as a dentist. The parents could never understand how they could have such an adorable child and not put up her photo everywhere. Thus the parents and teacher doted on Hermione for them.

There was however no one who Hermione actually liked – the children were only to terrify and the adults where too overbearing – until there was.

It started as a day like any other, she woke up at seven with her parents already at work and made herself some pancakes for breakfast. She then did some chores around the house until it was time for school – it was only a couple blocks away. When she got to school all the parents said hello and asked how she was doing – it really was none of their business but she answered politely with fine thank you. Then in the classroom she was learning things more suitable to a two year old her not a six year old – honestly it was simple addition. At lunch she ate the food she prepared at an empty table and read during recess. After school she decided to go to the nearby park to read and that's when it all changed.

Harry Potter – or boy or freak he still wasn't sure what to call himself – had a hard life. At home his uncle beat him when he didn't do something to his standards – which was always – his cousin helped at home but was worse at school, and his aunt tended to ignore him – but she always snuck food and helped heal him so he wasn't quite sure what to think of her. School was the worst though, everywhere he went he was attacked by Dudley and his gang, the teachers thought he was some kind of delinquent, and he could never get the kind of grades he was capable of due to his uncle punishing him if his grades were better then Dudley's. On this particular day Harry went to the park after school where Dudley and his gang caught up with him.

"Hey freak can't believe they let freaks like you with us normal people!" shouted Piers who was almost as bad as Dudley even though he moved there only a month before hand.

This commotion caught the attention of another child who was in the park reading a book – Hermione Granger.

"To whom do you refer Piers, to that boy or yourself?" she questioned annoyed by two things – one her reading was interrupted and two a horrible child was calling a boy freak (she had been called this before others learned their lesson).

The other boys in Dudley's gang – including Dudley himself – tried to warn Piers about Hermione many times, but he just wouldn't listen.

"Well it was just him but now it's both of you! You both are freaks and should be around normal people!" Piers replied thinking he had the best come back. Hermione however had had enough of Piers and it was time he learned his lesson like everyone else – well not quite everyone else.

"Let's see, such childlessness needs something just as infantile. Ah yes I know just what to do." And with that Piers' underwear was somehow able to stretch enough to go over his head where a strange sensation occurred – it was just like he had gotten his head in a toilet while it was flushing. At the end of it Piers learned only one thing, he was always going to be the bully because it sucked to be anything else.

Hermione could tell Piers had not learned the correct lesson – she could see it in his eyes – so she waved her hand and made it so every night Piers' toys would come to life and attempt to kill him – but not actually he hadn't made her that mad yet – then go back to where they were when his parents came in.

The gang could tell Hermione did something other than the underwear and water swirling around Piers' head so they ran in order to not get caught up in it. This left Harry, Hermione, and Piers who left as soon as he could to get his underwear off his head.

"Umm thank you for that I think." Harry muttered in awe of this strange girl who could do what he could not, make Dudley and his gang run away.

"Oh it was not a problem, they were annoying me. Hermione Granger by the way. And you are?"

"Harry Potter. It's nice to meet you. Do you know how you did that thing with Piers?" Harry asked hoping that she said yes – he wanted someone who was able to do things like he did.

"Why do you care?" Hermione was suspicious – she had been asked that before and it always ended horribly.

"I can do things like that too, but I can't control it that well." Harry was hoping that she wouldn't stop talking to him, it would be nice to know someone who could do things like he could.

Hermione was torn. Here was someone who could do the same things as she could – if he was telling the truth – but she has been alone almost her entire life – her parents were constantly at work or at parties. Finally she made a decision.

"I can teach you if you like. But there is one condition."

"What's the condition?" Harry was starting to get hopeful that she might still talk to him – and maybe not think he was a freak.

"You have to be my friend. I have never had one of those before." She wasn't quite sure what made her add the last part as it made her seem weak, but it was out now.

"Deal." Harry was ecstatic here was someone who could do what he did and not only would talk to him but wanted to be his friend.

"This is the start of an interesting platonic relationship"


	3. Birthday Girl

So I am alive. I had this chapter done almost a year ago, but I forgot to upload it here. i realised my mistake when I went to upload a new chapter. Anyway there will be two chapters at least uploaded today so have fun reading! Also I don't own the amazing world of [Hermione Granger] it belongs to the wonderful Ms. JK Rowling. 

It started as a rather boring day. It was drizzling which meant Hermione was not able to meet Harry at their park – it became theirs after a rather entertaining encounter with Dudley's gang involving a snake, a raven, a badger, and a lion that escaped from the zoo (for some reason no one noticed it was missing). The only thing of note was that it was her 11th birthday. Typically on her birthdays, her parents would leave around a hundred pounds for her to buy whatever she wanted as a present. However the best part of her birthday was that it was the only day when her parents made sure to be home for dinner – even though they all went out t eat at her parents favorite five star restaurant. She knew this year was going to be different with the knock at the door.

"Good afternoon madam. Is there anything I can help you with?"


	4. Secret Meeting

In an office filled with strange do-dads there was an equally strange conversation going on – though it would only be strange to those who were not in the know.

"This is the year that it all changes. We have been stuck in a waiting period that finally ends as He will return."

"Are we ready for the trouble this will cause?"

"One can never be truly ready for something like this, but we have done everything we can."

"What about the others? Will they do as they are supposed to?"

"As of now yes, but it is up to you to make sure."

"I hope you know what you are getting us into."

"As do I Severus, as do I."

After these words were spoken, Severus Snape stalked out of the office robes trailing behind to go carryout his new mission.


End file.
